Auxilium in Nocte
by Amicus Bonus
Summary: What happens when Tori's parents kick her out of the house? To whom does she turn for help? To whom does she turn for love? Oneshot, Tandré.


**Okay, everyone! This is my third story…written late at night 'cause I had this idea (and I was bored). Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Victorious," nor am I affiliated with the show in any way.**

It's been an overwhelming week in the Vega household. First, Tori fell over a cable on the floor and broke the most expensive lamp in the house, which made her parents angry. Then, her parents were involved in a huge argument over which one of them forgot to pay the cable bill. Tori's mom claimed it was her husband's turn to pay the bill, to which he replied that she never told him to mail it to RipOff Cable, Inc. However, the real tension came about earlier this evening.

"Mom, dad," Trina, Tori's conceited sister called, "we need to talk."

"What is it dear?"Mrs. Vega asked as her husband came up behind her.

"Well, you know that boy I've been dating, Brian," she said cautiously.

"Yes, what about Brian?" Mr. Vega asked, suspicious of the goings-on between Trina and her boyfriend of four months.

"We kind of made a little mistake," Trina admitted, slowly and worriedly, anxious over how her parents would react to the news.

"Sweetie, what did you do?" both her parents asked in unison.

"Well, last night, we went to a party at our friend, Leslie's house. We were having a blast! There was loud music, good food, and most of our friends, as well as the A-listers were there. But then, someone brought beer to the party, and, well, we had a little too much to drink."

"And?" Mr. Vega said, anger welling and rising from deep within the recesses of his heart.

"Ummm, how can I put this lightly? I'm pregnant."

"Trina, you're WHAT?" her mother replied in shock.

"Young lady, how could you let this happen? You know you shouldn't be drinking 'till you're 21, let alone having a child!" Mr. Vega said in a blind rage.

"Honey, calm down," Mrs. Vega said as she tried to calm her husband. "I understand what happened, Trina. Everyone makes mistakes. What's important now is that we get you to the clinic to abort the child, so that you don't get punished with having to care for a baby."

Meanwhile, Tori sat in the living room, reading her favorite book, "Maris et Caeli," by Margaret Nuremburg. Although the title was written in Latin, the story itself was written in English. After searching for the meaning of the title on the Internet, Tori learned that the title was translated as "Of Sea and Of Sky." While she was reading the book, she heard yelling coming from the kitchen. She walked from her spot on the couch to the kitchen counter just in time to hear Trina's confession, and her mother suggesting a trip to the abortion clinic about 15 miles away from her house. However, Tori intervened.

"Mom, how could you even suggest something like that!" Tori exclaimed. "That child in Trina's belly has a life, too. How can you support murdering and taking an innocent life?"

"Tori," her father countered, "that child was conceived illegitimately, and I will not allow her to keep it. It doesn't have a life yet, it only lives at birth!"

"You're wrong, dad! That child is living right now. It has just as much a right to life as everyone else on this planet! It did nothing wrong, and it isn't just a growth inside Trina! It's a real, live human being. I won't let you or mom kill the child." Tori argued.

"Tori Vega, you leave this house now! I can't believe you don't want what is best for your sister! I never want to see your face in this house again!" her mother screamed at her face.

Upon hearing this, Tori broke down in sobs as she ran out the door, petrified of her parents at that moment. She ran down the block, and turned the corner, slowing down to catch her breath. As she was panting, it began to rain, and Tori became soaked in a violent downfall that seemed to come from nowhere. Tori had no idea where to go. She started to run again, just to try to get away from the emotional pain her parents caused her. Finally, she decided to go to André's house. _He'll help me, I know he will, _Tori thought. _He's always there for me._ She arrived at André's house 15 minutes later, drenched from the downpour of rain in Hollywood. Tori knocked on the door.

André was up in his room strumming on his guitar, when he heard a frantic pounding at the door. Wondering who would come to his house at 11 o'clock at night, he went to the door, and upon opening it, found a disheveled Tori Vega standing there, sobbing violently.

"Tori? What happened?" André asked, concern and worry filling his voice.

"Ca-C-Can I come in?" Tori managed to ask in-between sobs.

"Of course," André said, leading her inside. "You're soaking wet, let me get you a towel."

André ran up the dark wooden stairs to his bathroom and grabbed a clean towel. Then, bringing it down to Tori, he couldn't help but wonder what would cause the ever-confident Tori Vega to arrive at his door, reduced to tears.

"Here you go," André said as her wrapped the baby blue towel around Tori's shoulders. "Now, come sit next to me here on the couch and tell me what happened."

"Well," Tori started, still choked by sobs, "my sister went to a party the other night, a-and had a little t-t-oo much to d-drink. Then, she came h-home and told my parents that she was p-p-pregnant. They wanted her to abort the baby, but I said that it was a living human being, and then they yelled at me and kicked me out," she said, bursting into tears again.

"Tori, shhh, it's okay," André tried to sooth her as she cried violently. André pulled her into his arms, and rubbed her back soothingly as she cried and sobbed into his chest. After about 20 minutes in this position, Tori calmed down, though she was still breathing heavily.

"André, I just don't know what to do," she said, "my mother said she never wanted to see my face again. I feel so unloved, so hated….."

"I'm sure she didn't mean that, Tori. I think they were just blowing off steam."

"André, you didn't see the look in her eyes. It was the most serious and terrifying look I've ever seen. I don't think I can go back there." Tori cried, tears running down her eyes.

"Okay, just calm down," André replied, running his hand through her disheveled hair. "I know they'll accept you back home. You just need to give them time. So, you can stay here tonight, even though you were right, and your parents had no authority to punish you for defending human morals."

*Sigh* "I just feel so unloved, André. I've never felt so awful in my life," Tori said in a melancholy mood.

"C'mere. I wanna play you a song."

Tori followed André to his ivory grand piano, which took center-stage majestically in the den. He started to play some simple songs, singing to Tori with such love and concern in his voice that it touched Tori's soul, warming her core. The song spoke about a man who had fallen into sorrow, but had taken refuge in a loved one, someone whom he knew he could trust. Then, after ending the song, André turned to look at his distressed friend.

"Tori, let me be the one to wipe the tears from your eyes. Let me be that loved one from the song. I truly care about you, Tori, and I don't want to see you this upset. Please, Tori….I know you feel unloved right now. But I love you. I love everything about you, from the way you crinkle your cute little nose when you're confused, to your most beautiful, angelic voice. I love you, Tori, and I want you to feel loved forever," André said as he poured his heart out to Tori.

Upon her face, André saw tears running down her cheeks again, but he also saw her smile in a most beautiful way. She was crying tears of joy. She flung her arms around André's neck as her heart became warm with André's words. She finally felt content, for she knew that she was loved and cherished.

"André, thank you for being the best friend I have ever had. I love you too, and always will," Tori said to him.

At this moment, Tori realized that this was her perfect place, cudding in André's arms, enjoying the warmth and comfort that only he could bring to her life. It was here that she stayed for the rest of that night, and here that she hoped to remain for the rest of her life.

**Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**Pax Vobiscum,**

**Amicus Bonus**


End file.
